Denial
by Princess Rosette
Summary: After 12 long years, Charlotte and Amelia return to their friends Ace Sabo and Luffy. Later on the girls join their school, Grand Line High, where they make new friends and enemies... Join in on the mischief! Cover doesn't belong to me, I just edited it, original can be found on my DeviantArt page. Hope you enjoy reading!
_A princess should have everything she could ever want, right? A castle, servants, subjects that believe your every word, gets everything she asks for, people do everything for her, you name it! So, if that's the case, then why does it feel like there is still something missing? Something valuable, something precious, something like... A lover_

* * *

"This is it, after such a long time I'll finally be able to see them again!" Charlotte said to herself as she walked through the airport to the place where people meet up "I wonder how much has changed? I wonder if they look any different? Aww man, I can't contain my excitement!" Charlotte Rose, a 21 year old young female, was sent away from her friends along with her 18 year old sister Amelia Rose because their father wanted them to be princesses instead of being criminal pirates. After 12 years, the girls' mother wanted them to return to her friends since their father had divorced her and didn't want her daughters to be anti-social any longer

"I know, I missed them so much!" Amelia said

"I knew them better than you did, don't forget" Charlotte sased at her sister

"Well, they're like older brothers to me so I -"

"Wait a sec" Charlotte stopped herself and Amelia from walking any further

"What?"

"Could it be...?" Her eyes spotted a kid with a scar under his left eye and a straw hat hanging from the back of his neck "I-Is that... Luffy?" She said

Amelia looked where Charlotte looked, she knew her sister was right "It is!"

"LUFFY!" Charlotte yelled

Luffy turned his head towards the girls and his face lit up with a big grin "Charlotte! Amelia!" He waved to them. He grabbed two other guys he was with and they made their way to the girls that were running to them. One was a jet-black haired freckled male and another one was a blonde male with a scar on his left eye

* _No way, is that Ace and Sabo?! They look so different and actually rather handsome_ *

Amelia jumped and hugged her brothers, Ace and Sabo ( **A/N: So let me explain how this works. Ace and Sabo are Amelia and Luffy's brothers, Charlotte and Luffy are siblings but the reason why is because they exchanged sake, the only blood-related siblings in this story are Charlotte and Amelia. If anyone is still confused about this, review below and I'll explain it again. Now back to the story!** )

"Ace-Nii-Chan! Sabo-Nii-Chan!" Amelia said

"Nice to see you too Amelia" Sabo replied

Whilst they hugged, Luffy was tackling his older sister and was crying "C-Charlotte, I-I thought we'd never s-see you again!"

"Aww Luffy don't cry, I thought you were a man"

He then stopped crying "B-But I thought-"

"Hey, my father can put us on different planets if he wanted to but that won't stop me from trying to reunite with my family"

After the over-dramatics with Luffy, Charlotte went over to the other two and hugged them tightly as well whilst Amelia hugged Luffy "It's been such a long time, it's nice to see you both again!"

"You as well. Not a day has gone by that we've been thinking of your return" Sabo said

"You both look so different but in a good way, you're both so..."

"So?" Ace exclaimed

A tiny yet revealing blush crept up onto Charlotte's cheeks "To put it like this, you're both have very chisled facial features that I might just be fallin' for ya both" She said with a childish grin and sexy wink

"We've only just seen each other again and you're already being a flirt Lottie?" Ace said

"Still the same girl you used to know and I'm only gonna get better"

"Why? You finally going to start acting like a girl instead of a complete bitch sis?" Amelia confidentially said

"Oi!" Everyone started laughing at the purple-haired teen * _Ugh damn it Amelia, not a good start..._* "Can we please go now before she humiliates me in front of the whole airport?"

"Sure"

 **xxx**

"Wow, nice place you guys got!" Charlotte said, admiring the brother's house

"It's nothing special, it was just something I renovated a while ago" Sabo said

"Well I'm very impressed, you've out done yourselves"

"Oh, almost forgot, do you girls want something to drink or to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks. How about you Amelia?"

"No thank you, I already had a nice big bowl of strawberries" She grinned cheekily

"Wait a sec, you had strawberries?"

"Yep"

Charlotte turned dark "And you didn't tell me...?!"

"Oh... whoops!" Amelia rubbed the back of her head as she smiled awkwardly

"- **Sigh** \- Whatever, I'll have some when I'm out strolling through the city some time this week..."

"Now that we're here" Ace said as he sat down on the sofa "Tell us what you girls have been up to for 12 whole years"

"Well, it's a long story but here's what happened after we arrived at our kingdom"

 **Some Time Later**

"Which then led our mother deciding it was best for us to return with you guys"

"It was great that we were going to see you all again, but it was difficult because we weren't going to see our mother for quite some time"

"How so?" Sabo asked

"Before we left, we were told she was going to the hospital for a surgery. Now we're waiting for a phone call from the to see whether she'll live or... you know" The atmosphere went from joyful to depressing real quick

"But we believe that she'll be okay, right sis?" Amelia nudged Charlotte to comfort and persuade her

"Y-Yeah, of course!" She turned happy again

"That's good, just keep believing and I'm sure everything will be fine"

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's short but I literally have no idea what to write next, if any one has suggestions leave them in the reviews (Pwease?) Well that's it for me, ta-ta! ^_^**


End file.
